Manjar en los labios
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: Lo único que existía en la mente de Kid era una queja constante. “No puedo evitarlo… ¡Tengo que hacer algo!” Pequeño Drabble. Leve Death The Kid & Black Star.


**Manjar en los labios**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que utilizo me pertenecen. **

**Pequeña advertencia: Apesar de ser bastante inofensivo, hay una diminuta señal de Yaoi. Si te incomoda ver a un hombre bésandose con otro (aunque sea por accidente) te recomiendo que pases de leer esto. **

**Agradecimiento especial: A Derkez por haberme ayudado con el beteo tanto con la redacción (benditos tiempos verbales ;_;) cómo con el OoC. ¡Mil gracias! **

**-----  
**

-¿Qué tanto miras, eh? Anda, lo tengo. No puedes despegar la vista de la persona que superará a los dioses, osea, yo.

Pasaron un par de segundos completos que estuvieron plagados de las risas estruendosas de Black Star. Sin embargo, ningún movimiento se vislumbraba por parte de Death the Kid, quién estaba situado a su lado, apenas mostrando señales de vida. El pequeño ninja frunció el ceño un poco incómodo.

-¿Quieres que te de algo del manjar? –siguió hablándole en vano, puesto que parecía que hablaba con una silueta de mármol o algo semejante.

Lo último que ocupaba la mente de Kid ahora era el pequeño recipiente de plástico verde con manjar blanco en su interior. No cuando una mancha del mismo se alzaba triunfante en el labio inferior de Black Star. ¡Pero qué niño más sucio! Nada más ver la forma en que comía aquel dulce, desperdiciando cantidades de alimento al comerla con sus dedos. ¿Que no sabía que se adhería a la piel y luego era difícil sacarlo? No quería ni pensar cómo sería si se le ocurriera limpiarse como los animales: lamiendo su piel. Asqueroso.

-¿Quieres o no? Hey.

Sus dos ojos amarillos seguían pegados a la diminuta mancha, observando superficialmente cómo se movían los labios de Black Star, muy seguramente reclamando _eso_ que no comprendió claramente. ¡¿Cómo pretendía que le escuchara cuando tenía semejante mancha en su rostro?! Su mirada se ensanchó de un momento a otro, cuando contempló cómo la pequeña peca de dulce busca escurrirse por su barbilla con cada movimiento que el joven de cabellos azules daba con su boca.

"_No puedo evitarlo… ¡Tengo que hacer algo!"_

-Oye, que te estoy hablando. Te estás poniendo raro… ¡Oye! ¡Quita tus manos de encima!-escuchaba la voz chillona de Black Star incrementar conforme se acercaba.

Mas Kid ya no prestaba atención a nada más que a esa maliciosa mancha blanca que deformaba terriblemente la simetría de su boca. Tenía que retirarla, eliminarla, ¡hacerla desaparecer para siempre!

-Tengo… ¡Tengo que limpiarla! -gritó en el instante en que tuvo a su presa lo suficientemente cerca como para poder retirarla con sus dedos. Ya casi podía sentirla; en pocos segundos estaría acabada.

-¿Quieres pelea o…?

Una mala colocación en sus brazos provocó que perdiese el equilibrio perfecto que había conseguido en una primera estancia. Sus manos tuvieron que resbalar de la mejilla regordeta de Black Star para aferrarse al suelo, evitando lastimarse. Al parecer su plan de último minuto funcionó, puesto que no sentía su carne cortada ni parecía percatarse de alguna señal de sangre en su ropa. Pero si percibía un dulce sabor en la entrada de su boca.

"Es… ¿manjar?"

Degustó un poco el sabor, ayudándose con sus labios. Si, efectivamente era el sabor del manjar que se había llevado a la boca minutos antes con ayuda de su cuchara pulida a mano. Qué extraño, no le pareció haber dejado ningún rastro del dulce luego de haber limpiado meticulosamente su rostro con el pañuelo. ¿Cómo llegó allí entonces?

Movió torpemente su lengua fuera de su boca, buscando con la punta alguna pista de dónde pudo haber provenido el sabor. Se topó entonces con un sabor complicado y desconocido. Sin duda tenía un toque de aquel dulce, pero también traía consigo un sabor extraño, desconocido para él, más no por eso desagradable.

"… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!"

Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse bien en el objetivo, su sangre sencillamente se congeló. Unos ojos azules, contemplaron agresivamente a los suyos a una distancia que realmente no disfrutó. Aquel mirar pertenecía indudablemente a Black Star y fue con ese nombre que lo comprendió. Ese delicado sabor a manjar provenía de la boca de Black Star, porque, ¡fue a darle un beso al escandaloso al resbalar!

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Estaban en una posición simétrica? ¿Sus piernas estaban colocadas de una buena forma? ¡¿Por qué no se despegaba, por todos los cielos?!

Su cuerpo permaneció completamente estático durante un buen par de segundos con su cerebro abarrotado de preguntas diversas, hasta que su mente se colmó de una verdad más indignante, pavorosa, terrible, espeluznante… Ya no podía mantenerlo en secreto, no después de haberlo comprendido tan claramente.

-Black Star –se preparó para decirle aquello que había mantenido en secreto desde que le contempló de cerca por primera vez. Por alguna extraña razón, algo más importante se presentaba frente a sus ojos antes de poder decírselo. Pero ya no más. Hoy, se lo diría.

De esa manera sería libre de aquella opresión en la tráquea cada vez que le veía, cada vez que se le acercaba.

-Tus cejas están deformes…

-----

**Gracias a quien sea por leer~**


End file.
